Knights of the Silver Mountain Part 1 Return of the Red Dragon
by slowpen
Summary: (Fantasy fiction)Legend said that when fear, despair, injustice, tyranny reach its height, hero will rise from land of pallet. Fatherless child, crownless prince will draw sword from moon, and he will drive evil away from Kanto. Now, when team Rocket bring terror onto Kanto, a boy and his friends stood to defy against them. Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon fanfic - Knights of the Silver Mountain : The first saga. Return of the Red Dragon.

Authors Note : I am exceedingly nervous, for I wrote something pathetic in its story, structure, and so on. For worse, I cannot predict when will I present next chapter, or I can do such. Therefore, I wish any reader to treat this piece of writing with generosity, yet with reviews of sound criticism which will help me greatly on writing better work in future. Also, I want to demonstrate my respect on Pokeluv101, whose great fictions draw me into FFnet.

Disclaimer : I slowpen hearby declare that I have no rights on any pokemon related products such as Pokemon game series, animation, mangas, and any other except several fanfics that I write.

Prologue – Time before the year when everything started.

'Then the mad woman said with cracking voice, while her body was trembling with madness. "When fear, dispair, injustice, tyranny reach its height, hero will rise from white land. Fatherless child, crownless prince will draw sword from moon, with wizard from oak of incomparable wisdom and trickster with eye of fearow. Child of forest, the queen of beast of forest shall follow the prince, with young lord of gold, whose vein bore the dragons blood. Prince shall bring light in mountain of moon, port of cerulean water. He will fight against darkness in city of flower, town of death, and the city of glory. Darkness shall be broken in the evergreen forest, while prince shall hold his redeemed crown upon the peak of snowing mountain, in the castle of silver."' – Count Palletus Oak, 'Thousand and several more stories I ever heard.'

It was the winter of 189th year of the 'Draconian Calendar' that a young woman, who called herself Delia and her son, Red came to the pallet town, and open a small inn in a corner of the market street. From that day, she worked hard from dawn to midnight, and offered delicious food with kind attitude to every customer. When she has arrived, people shot a suspicious glare to the woman. For several years, flying rumors says that she was a harlot, or a robber, or a maid who had been exiled from Viridian for give birth to a bastard of the duke and enraged the duchess, but such rumors grow cold as nothing about her own past came out from her lips.

However, even she has become a reliable member of the market community as years floated away, a dark shadow still lingers on the roof of 'Galloping Ponyta', for her son was not in comfortable relationship with kids in the castle.

Red was a silent child who likes to play by himself. However, there were two more factors that kids were hostile with him. One was the color of his eye, the other was strange aura which rouse some uncomfortable feeling to kids.

Color of his eyes was as many said, 'red as fresh blood.' Even adults cannot be comfortable in front of the glance of him, and that makes kids to not go close to red unless they try to bully him, which has been considered as some kind of heroic act of 'repelling the red eyed monster to its dungeon' to many kids. Then one day before tenth birthday of red come, there was an incident that made them to give up on bullying Red.

On that day, Green Oak, the grandson of Count Oak has been slipped away to market to make and escape from hectic schedule riddled with literature, geometry, sorcery, and many other things that tormented a 9 years old boy. As he wanders on market and enjoying free air and tasty snacks, he saw a strange sight at corner of street. A girl was bullied by some kids at the corner. Green saw it, and tried to get away, not to entangled with some problem. Then, a red eyed boy tried to stop them to hurt the girl, only to get beaten by bullies. Then, as a bully raised his fist to hit him, Green tried intervene to stop them, but before he do it, the beaten boy grab a stone on the ground, and hit head of the bully, and beat them until blood stained his hand and sleeves. He would have sentenced to a heavy punishment for hurting boys unless Blue, the girl saved by him and Green himself had give evidence in favor of him. That was how 'Pallet Trio' meet each other, and how their friendship started. After that incident, Red spent most of his time in the library of Pallet castle, reading various book by himself, and suffered same hardship with Green, due to the earnest request of the heir that he will manage to do better when he has someone who can be with him while he study. In these days, Blue occasionally visited her friends and offered some tea and cakes from lady Daisy, while having some conversations with Red and Green. One day after such meeting, Blue says to her father, the best hunter in the fief that 'That boy, he does not isolated by people. Instead, it is him who isolates other people from him.'

While they spend their time with such a peaceful, the march 12th of 199 D.C. (Draconian calendar) arrives, precisely a year before the great festival, 'Celebration of 200th year of Golden Dragon Rising.' In that day, Count Oak dispatched Red to look for Green and Blue, for he has some important matter to order to the trio.


	2. Chapter 2

Knights of the Silver Mountain, 1st saga : Return of the Red Dragon

Disclaimer : I do not own any pokemon related material except this fanfic.

Authors note : before start, I should mention that this fiction is a pathetic concoction of Pokemon Special, Pokemon Games, and a bit of imaginaton of Author, so please generously assess it. Moreover, special thanks to **StarShine65**, who encouraged me by reviewing it. I will try my best to write another chapter better than previous.

Chapter 1 Start of the journey.

Pallet town, located in southern Kanto, usually find that winter was completely gone in early March. Same goes in this year as town itself and nearby mounds covered with flower and little buds were sprouted in the field. On one of the 'hills', where flowers dances in the wind, were a boy sitting under the tree with a girl who lay her head on his leg, using it as a pillow.

The boy's slender body leaned against tall tree, he was good looking guy, but his face reveals that he is reserved and he does not let many to be close with him. His green eyes, unfazed by girl on his leg, or beautiful flowers nearby, just focused on moldy and thick book he held in his hand. A crest of oak tree and white scroll was embroidered on his cloak indicating he was related with house of Oak.

While boy was like a statue, in his appearance and his heart, girl was filled with energy and emotions, even though she seemed like relaxed under the tree. Her blue eyes were busy on scanning over fields and hills, while she kept humming songs of cheerful tone. Her lean body was already ready to spring on interesting things, while her beautiful face was lit with some mischievous idea. But before she made a move for her idea, the boy opened his mouth.

"Weren't you dragged me in this place for you want to take some rare flower for salves? I did not know that you have some time to slack in here."

His voice was quite harsh, but she did not flinch, for she has grown used to such tone of voice. Instead of flinching, she answered with mischievous smile upon her face.

"It is not bad, isn't it? I am fairly certain that unless I brought you out, you just waste your time as reading some old book in library with Red, turn your morning into boring, unmotivated time. On the other hand, I made your morning as great one. Don't you think so, Green?"

Muttering 'pesky girl', Green caressed Blues hair, which was ruffled when she turned her head toward him. With a content sigh, Blue closed her eyes, still humming some song from faraway region. Suddenly, there was a crunching sound as foot run over dry twigs. Blue leapt from Greens knee, expecting some wild Pokemons.

"So, you two are having a rendezvous in this remote place. It took me some time to find you. Now, I will bring you to the lord."

The voice was low and smooth, yet it makes them feel chilling as if it was mid-December. As two slowly turn their face to the source of voice, there was a man, taller than Green even one counts Greens spiky hair as 'heights'. A black cloak wrapped around his body, with its hood lowered, concealing face of man, yet his blood red eyes glowing like fire underneath black hood.

"You should think about some friendly ways to approach to someone. Anyone mistake you as Grim reaper when hooded, red eyed guy soundlessly appeared from behind and says 'I will bring you to the lord.'"

Blue ruefully complained to Red as three of them passes the gate of the 'Castle Blanc' and go through the main street. Sunshine scattered over raven hair and cloak of Red, revealing his tall figure into light. His feature was great, but his red eyes and cold expression, along with his voice, made him majestic yet intimidating one, isolated from others. Hearing complaint of Blue, Red simply said 'I will consider it later.' and stride to the castle, following Green who was not far from gate of inner castle. Grumbling, Blue quickened her step, do not wish to hear another complain from Green.

Sunlight came through windows and brightened the office of Count Oak. Under sunlight, a silver haired gentleman sitting in front desk, reading some old book that letter of cover had been faded as times went on. A young lady was sitting in a rocker, reading a letter and blushing a bit. When door was knocked, lady carefully put the letter in a box, and then with the nod of elderly man, opened the door and let visitors in. As Green, Red, and Blue came in the room, Samuel Oak, Count of Pallet and Grand Master of Philosophy, Sorcery, Pokemonology, etc, greeted them and wave his hand summoning three chairs out of thin air and offer three to sit.

"What makes you to call us urgently, Gramp?"

When he heard his grandson's question, the old man slowly left his book on the desk and opened his mouth.

"Well, this old man has some request for you. Would you bring them for me, Daisy?"

Greens elder sister, lady Daisy Oak, went over one of the shelves and brought a box with delicate ornament as Count unlocked a shelf of his desk and extracted ten scrolls from it, every scroll was sealed with crest of Oak family, and name of seven lords, two republican doges, and the king was inscribed upon it.

"These letters are one thing that I want to be delivered to his majesty, and other lords and doges in a year, for there is an important matter I want to inform them. Now, I wish you three to take these letters, deliver them directly to one whose name inscribed upon them, within a year. Will you do it for me?"

As soon as count asked a favor to three, Blue asked a reasonable question.

"Milord, don't you think it is dangerous and irrational to request such an important mission to some juvenile? Moreover, if we calculate danger and other option, I believe we need some insurance and rewards to accomplish such a mission."

Count nodded as he heard Blue's question, and spoke with calm and soft tone, giving the answer to her question.

"Yes, it is irrational as you see. However, I wish you to forgive this poor old man's stupid decision and play with his tune for only this time, since grown, self styled wise man can easily fall into trap of arrogance. On the other hand, I prepared something that will help you if you take on this journey. First, I wrote a paper that will guarantee you as messenger from pallet, so that you can expect a bit of help from and lords who respect me. Second, I prepared 3000 Argeno silver coins, which will more than enough for journey of one year. Third, I will give a pokemon to each of you, with 5 red balls to each of you to catch some more. Lastly, I will give you pokedexes, and reward you handsomely if you contribute to expand the content of it."

After several minutes thinking and calculating, Blue agreed on journey while Green and Red simply nodded and approved on it. Then, Count Oak distributed money and balls to three, and then opened the box, revealing three pokemons in balls.

There were three pokemons. First one looks like green toad with big dark green bulb upon its back, which repeating expanding and shrinking as if it was breathing by itself, regardless of toad which breathing slowly as it dozing under sunlight. Second one looks like an orange lizard working on two feet, with a small fire burning on the tip of its tail, jumping in the ball and look humans with curiosity in its eyes. Last one, a blue turtle with sturdy looking brown shell, cast wary glance to humans outside his ball. Three reacted with interest as they see pokemons. Even Red

"Now, which of them will you choose as partner of long journey?"

"Before choosing, I guess we need explanation about them, my lord."

Red's request made count to lecture about pokemons name, type, and many other things for an hour or more. After many suppressions of yawn and crisis of dozing off in front of fervent master, three finally reach on verge of choice.

"Well, lady first, isn't it? Then I will go first."

"Suit yourself."

"Pesky girl."

Ignoring Greens remark, Blue chose the green toad, whose name is 'Bulbasaur', which, as soon as freed from pokeball, it shot its vine unto Blues shoulder, climbing on it, sprawled upon her shoulder then yawned. Then, both boys reach their hands to pokeballs. One chosen by Red was orange lizard called 'Charmander', which wagged its tail to Red. The other one, chosen by Green was 'Squirtle', was busy on staring Green, who responded with glare.

"Well, then. We will start to prepare and leave as soon as possible. I guess we can arrive Viridian if we leave now. Goodbye, gramp."

"Good. Have a safe trip, you three."

After bade adieu, Green was caught by Daisy, Blue went her house to pack her own things, but Red did not leave the room, instead, he opened his mouth after two left.

"Can I ask you a question in private, my lord?"

Count Oak kept thin smile upon his face, as expected the question. Then his smile faded as he answered it.

"I can guess what you want to say and I will give you the answer. What I fear is that one of the lords, doges, and the king, especially duke Viridian, makes wrong decision and tear this kingdom into death and destruction. My wish is prevent it and keep people from harm and danger. Are you satisfied, or shall I give you more explanation?"

"No thanks. Then, I will leave. Farewell, my lord."

Bowed once, Red left the room without look his back. Count slumped to his armchair, then his glance met a portrait of young couple, a tall man wearing green cloak of University of Celadon and a young woman holding a black staff. While man's face was filled with happiness and proud, woman was frowning as if she does not like to be standing there.

"I wonder what you will say to me, a fragile old man full of plot and conspiracy, Agatha."

Sighed, count diverted his gaze outside of window. Sun was over the Mt. Silver, its light comes through windows to be scattered upon stone floor.

"If you have something to say, be hurry, sis. I do not have much time."

Blushing slightly, daisy draw a cylinder of paper from a box and handed it to Green. Stuttering, she asked him a favor.

"If you go to cerulean city, can you give this letter to master Bill? It has been a week since I send him a letter last time, so…."

Green slightly mumbled as the mention of Bill. He was a pupil of the count and one who had developed limited teleportation system. Moreover, he and daisy fall in love when he was studying under Oak, therefore make themselves to be engaged and if nothing happens, hold the ceremony in next summer, as Azure Hall will open in next spring. Since he could not approve their marriage wholeheartedly, Green would have not accepted to do her a favor unless he should be separated from her sister for almost a year. Therefore, he reluctantly agreed on passing the love letter to his 'would-be-brother-in-law'. When he grabs letter, he was surprised for it was heavier than he expected, then, his glance meet a letter and a scroll of map, and a pendant, carved with runes and glowing faintly with green light. As he open his mouth, daisy hugged him tightly, with a drop of tear running down on her cheek.

"Please come back as safe and sound, little brother."

Green did not speak anything, just nodded in his sister's arm.

When Red step in the 'Galloping Ponyta', his mother was eating late meal consisted of cold soup and black bread, then Delia hurried into kitchen and brought white bread with ham and a jug of milk to Red.

"So, have you spent a good time with old count, my son?"

Red opened his lips, said about request of Count and his acceptance with mingled feeling of pain and sorry for he should put his mother to worry about him for long, let alone her hard life without him in the inn. However, his mother did not show any emotion like sadness in front of him. Instead, she disappeared into a room, and brought out a sword and a set of armor, both of them was polished and shines as if they were freshly made. Slowly, Delia opened her mouth and spoke to her son.

"These are your father's last gift to this old mother. He said to me that one day you become a grown man you will use this sword and protected by this armor, become the greatest knight. Now, I believe this is the time for you to bring these with you. After you finish eating, I will help you to pack up."

Rest of their meal was filled with silence, and their mouth was filled with bread soaked with tear of mother and son.

For Sauri, the young bulbasaur who loves to sunbath, humans are seemed like quiet strange when it comes to their emotion. For instance, her human girl was quiet cheerful until she came out from the big stonehouse, goes to small house, put things into a sack, bring her and sack to a backyard lies in the back of house human called church. Then in there, her mood changes as she kneeled before a white stone and put a flower she had brought in front it.

"Hey, father. I can't come to meet you for long time from now on. For I go far away as Count wants me to do so."

Trying to suppress her feeling, Blue kept talking in front of her father's grave. Her mother was died of disease when it swept into Pallet, bring William Oak, Teresa Oak and many other good people, including Paula Spearow, wife of Matt Spearow and mother of 5 years old Blue, whose body was burned with many others to prevent spreading illness. Later, her father, the best hunter of Pallet was killed by bandits named 'team Rocket' when they tried to pillage a small village near border between Pallet and Viridian in 195 D.C., left a bow and a quiver of arrows to his daughters hand just before he closed his eyes last time. She repressed her memory and kept talking, not knowing her eyes are filled with tear.

"Don't worry, Red, the boy I said to you, and Green, a arrogant yet kind and smart jerk will go with me, and I bring your bow with me, and a pokemon too. Isn't that great? So, don't worry about me and say hello to mom if you meet her in the heaven."

Tears were trickling down her face, fall into the ground under her knee. Suddenly, a piece of cloth made contact with her face, wipe tears from it. Blue turned to find Green there, with frown upon his face, say nothing. She got the cloth out of Greens hand, wipe tear off her face and give cloth back to Green, saying 'thank you'. Green put the tear-stained cloth in his bag, simply said. "Come on. Red is waiting us at the gate." When they were walking to the gate, suddenly Blue asked a question to Green.

"Hey Greenie?"

"What is it?"

"When something happens to me, can you protect me?"

"I will do my best, but do not let your hope run too far."

"Yeah, I expected such answers."

Blue shut her mouth abruptly. Green did not know why she asked such question to him, but he would never desert Blue unless there has no means but it. There was Red just near the gate, with big sack over his shoulder, and playing with the charmander, who was named 'Char'.

"Have you waited for us?"

"Nope, I arrived just now. Now, shall we depart?"

Three friends take the road toward north, to the great Viridian. Not knowing great destiny waiting them over the horizon. The sun, tilted a bit toward west of Indigo Plateau and Mt. Silver, throwing a red lays of light to them.

The great castle of viridian has almost everything but one, its master. It has been almost 10 years since Duke Giovanni was not appeared in front of people of viridian. Yet, they believe their lord was still alive as neither young master Silver did not claimed as the duke, nor royalty of Archer, Petrel, and Proton, so called three pillars of viridian did not wavered from the house of Viridian, nor king did not acknowledged about death of the Duke. However, that does not put out strange rumors related to Dukes whereabouts. Some said they saw the lord in the Saffron or Celadon, while other said that he was performing necromancy in the basement of castle, and the other said that he was keep looking for his mistress and bastard son, who was disappeared in the great fire 10 years ago, None of these rumors were neither confirmed nor denied.

In the large basement of the Viridian castle, six people was sitting around a long table. In the head of the table, a middle aged man was sitting. His left and right seat was filled with young masters of Viridian, Silver and Arianna. Next of silver was Archer and Proton, while right of Arianna was Petrel. The man of throne spoke.

"So, how are your jobs going? Report to me, Archer first."

Archer, the right hand man of Duke, spoke with cold, unemotional tone of voice.

"We have secured more than a third of nobles of Saffron, and most of city's bureaucrats. It is up to us to conquer the city as soon as you order us to do so."

Petrel the goaty bearded, followed archer and reported with his typical quivering voices.

"Those game center, or casino project in Celadon is never better, my lord. Those full from all four corner of kingdom waste hundreds and thousands gold in there, not knowing they are deceived by us and we are raking their gold from them. Ha ha!"

Then, Proton reported his success as if he should earn the man's favor.

"Our hunts in the Lavender town and Fuchsia safari zone are quite profitable. That also contributes for your highness's grand scheme with considerable amounts of gold."

"You three has done well. Now, what about your job, does it goes well Arianna?"

Arianna opened her mouth while cold sweat dropped from her brows.

"We are keeping secret, as those of Pewters do not know anything. However, such secrecy and small size of crew make our progress sluggish."

"If you finish it soon, you do not have to strain yourself to keep secret. You can use 40 more man if you wish so."

"As you wish."

"Now everyone except silver, go back to your post. I will be expect some good news next time."

3 men and a woman rose from their chair and leaved the room. When the door closed, the man spoke with softer tone to silver.

"Had you find any information about the 'Child of the Forest'?"

Young lord had bowed to the man and answered.

"Unfortunately, search had not draw desired results. Despite the belief was died away, many still respect the 'Child of the Forest' as a guardian of forest. Moreover, we cannot use torture or put bounty for that thing, we should rely on the rumor of 'fisherman near the lake'."

"Search carefully in the forest. No one can hide such a thing with great, spiritual power. Now you can go to your room and take rest."

Silver bowed to the man, turned to retire into his room, but stopped when his hand reaches to the doorknob.

"Something troubles your mind, my son?"

"If we do this, will the new kingdom you promised become true, father?"

The man, Giovanni Viridian, answer with utmost confidence in his voice.

"Yes, it shall be done. Kingdom of viridian will be different with incompetent houses such as Ecrutus or Noirdrake. It will regain honors of the Red Dragon, after thousand years passed."

"I understood it now, father."  
>After his son left the cellar, Duke of Viridian was deep in thought, with various scheme and conspiracy within his heart.<p>

Setting sun was gone over the city of Blackthorn when a little girl was playing tag with her friend, pikachu and a caterpie. Suddenly, she heard some ominous growl over hedge.

"What could be that noise, Chuchu?"

Pikachu has no way of knowing, therefore it just shake its head. Then, a bird pokemon leapt out of hedge, flapping its wing, yet could not fly, since its wing was soaked with blood. Crying out incomprehensible cry, it tried to eat little caterpie, but it was paralyzed by quick thunder wave from pikachu and knocked unto ground. It glared unto pikachu and waited blow to fall. However, what has com was warm and soft hand of human, which glowed in golden light and healing its wounded wing. Then the girl said to the pidgey with gentle voice.

"Now, go and find some other food, and be careful not to get hurt again."

The pidgey nodded, and fled into deeper area of forest. After it leaves, girl took off her straw hat and pull her red silk tie down, let her blond hair slide down to her waist, and lied down under a tree nearby, looking caterpie for checking whether it had wound. Then, she put her hand into her shirt, and took out a necklace, made by leather and a little silver dagger attached where a jewel should be placed normally. Slowly, the girl took the dagger out of its sheath, let sunlight flashed upon the blade, where crude scrawl of letters consist following sentence.

'From Ross to Amarillo, our love never wavers, death cannot part me from you, I solemnly swear to return to your side as long as I still alive.'

Her golden eyes, following letters on the dagger, were clouded with memories. She put the dagger into its sheath and looked upon sky with nostalgia in her eyes.

"Please, come back to me Ross. I believe you to return in this forest for me."

Nothing made noise except wind hurrying to east as her yearning grows deeper in her heart. Stars shining silently on the sky, unfolding innumerable stories to a girl waiting in forest, to masterminds manipulating strings of fate, controlling cities, town, and humans lives in there, to a young lady and two gentlemen who prepare to sleep in the vast field near border between Pallet and Viridian.

"It is already nightfall. I think we should camp out in here tonight and head to Viridian tomorrow morning. If we will not be slowed down like today, we will be able to arrive at Viridian castle tomorrow midday."

Red finished talking, and he pulled out blankets from his luggage while Blue was grumbling to Green about sluggishness of their movement.

"Camping out in first day? I thought we can sleep in bed every day before go to ."

"If we did not lingered in that town for 'helping farmers to harvest' as you insisted, we might arrived in the city and slept on the bed as you wish. Moreover, I warned you not to meddle, but you ignored as you were blinded by some payment that was uncertain."

Green said with cold glare to Blue, but she just stuck her tongue at him, pull out several loaves of fresh bread from her sack.

"We got some payment in the end, so it is not 'uncertain', right? If I had not got these, you guys might skip your dinner in this field, sleeping with hunger and coldness."

Green repressed his urge to retort, just grab a piece of bread Blue handed to him. Red gathered some dry stems and twig, soon ignited a small campfire made by Char. Soon wind brought songs to the east, and when song was blown over Cinnabar Island, it was only Red who was not sleeping. While look up showering starlight and moonlight, Reds hand moved along a delicate silver chain, most of which was hidden under shirt of chain mail. Finally, his hand pulled out a leaf shaped piece of gold which was shine under the sky, scribed words upon it.

'I will be waiting in this forest for more than hundred years, my heart will be warm with love toward you after thousand years, so please come back to me. From Amarillo to Ross.'

Turning his gaze toward sky, Red murmured quietly.

"I promised to you to return soon, but it took 10 years to go back to you. Please wait for me for one more day, My love."

The moon was already in the middle of the sky, nothing disturbed Green and Blues sleep except sounds of rattatas looking for food. It was one silent night of spring.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Fateful night in the Viridian Forest.

Authors note : Sorry for late update! My slowness, accomapnied with playwriting for my friends and a bad cold, made me hard to write this stories, that is why I took so much time to write this chapter. Thanks for **Starshine65**. **Kitsune Kaze**, and **Shidake** for advice and encouragement!

Disclaimer : As always, slowpen do not has any rights about Pokemon series.

Field steadily goes up until it become a small hill and support the southern part of the great Viridian castle. Upon the thirty feet high rampart, black flag with green wood and white Persian streaming proudly. Wary red glance scanned the flag while Red goes up the slope. When he reaches in front of the gate, Green turned his eyes toward high wall, wiping sweats from his brow. Blue standing next to Green, cannot help but be surprised when her eyes meet with gargantuan rampart.

"Father said that Viridian castle is huge, but I did not expect something like this. This is… so big, or, as Red says, colossal."

"Well, since it is the castle where high lord of Kanto, duke of Viridian reside. No wonder it is the greatest castle in the whole Kanto. Some even dare to say that rampart and higher, sturdier inner castle is impregnable."

Green said nonchalantly, since he heard it several time from his grandfather and Daisy, and Bill, who has to visit Pallet frequently. However, such remark cannot hide his surprise when he actually meet it.

"It will fall down to ground one day. Like kings, lords, kingdoms, castles, and glory of the past."

Green turned his head sharply as Red said ominous words, his red eye had strange glint under the shadow of hood.

They passed the gate, where they passed a formal inspection which could not be 'formal' unless Green gave guarantee of Red and Blue, and proceeded to the center of the Viridian castle. Except Reds wary stance, barely seen under black hood of his cloak, nothing of trio caught attention of bourgeois. Blue cannot help but felt some intriguing feeling when she observe Red, whose eye flashed and right hand keep hold his sword tight. Even Char felt it, and watch over his master with worrying eye.

Inside of the castle was a bit disappointing to Blue, who expected streets of paved stone and huge, colorful houses with cheery people. Of course, Viridian itself has them, and Green can see it clearly. However, such things cannot hide scar of great fire which was still left as dark ground and coarse tents, and several man and woman scowled when they saw outsiders, avoiding Red, Green, Blue. Before they reach inner castle, the only one approached them were a beggar woman, who was caught by city guard and dragged into guard post nearby.

At last, when they stopped in front the gate of inner castle, under the great tree (Viridian people and books about history of Viridian says that tree was planted by Duke Verde Viridian, one of the great magician ever existed, first duke of Viridian, and right hand man of 'Red Dragon King' Ignatius Rubrum Dracon who saved Kanto from 'Legion of Distorted World' and be the first and last Red Dragon King), he made a statement that made Green and Blue surprised.

"What? You will not go into the castle to meet Duke, but go to Viridian forest?"

Heard Blues question, Red made grimace, then opened his mouth.

"I have a important, personal business which I should go through. I will come back as soon as I finish it, so please wait me under this tree in tomorrow midday. I have serious and important reasons to not go into castle, and to go to forest. If you trust me, than let me go."

Blue scowled, but accepted it after Green said "Whatever, but be precise when you come back." Expressed gratitude by nod, Red followed curved road and disappeared from Blue and Greens sight. After Red left, two walked into the Viridian castle to meet duke Giovanni, but obliged to have a conversation with Sir Archer instead of lord himself.

"What? Duke Giovanni is not in Viridian?"

"I am terribly sorry, Sir Oak and Lady Spearow. His highness left Viridian yesterday, and I cannot predict when his highness will come back. If you wish to give that letter to him, I can take it from you and offer it to his highness when lord comes back."

Archer's words were polite and reasonable, but Blue cannot help but suspect him. Her sensitive ears can hear faint noises like footstep, ruffling sounds of clothes, and bone-chilling sounds of unsheathing blades from direction of left wall, which was simply decorated by a portrait of old noble man. Green, saw slight change of color on his friends face, opened his mouth to respond.

"Thanks for your kind offer, but it was my lord's special indication that I should show letters content only to duke himself, not even you, Sir Archer. I am deeply regrettable to say that we should leave this castle with our letter sealed tightly. I hope you a good day, and wish to meet his highness when I visit here next time."

"Well, I understand your situation, but it is discourtesy to send guests empty handed. What about having some tea and cake with me, lady and gentleman? After it, I guess I can find some suitable presents for you, which will be a nice token of our meeting."

Irksome feeling that nibble Blue was intolerable. Before Green open his mouth to answer, Blue leapt from her seat, caught Green by one hand, and put other hand in her leather vest, grab a hidden knife and prepared to draw it if it is needed. At the same time, she rapidly poured out excuses to Archer, in order to buy some time before using desperate measure.

"I'm so sorry, but if we have to go back to home, I prefer to move quickly. If you will send us word next time, Greenie and I will be glad to visit here again. Hope you well, bye!"

Before Archer said anything, Blue ran out as fast as she could manage, while holding collar of Green. When door was shut, two men clad in black robe with swords in their hand pushed secret door open and leapt out, to chase Blue and Green, only to meet cold glance of Archer, who barked harshly to his subordinates.

"Stop right there, you incompetent, foolish minions. First you revealed yourself when you should hide in shadow, then you try to assassinate heir of the greatest magician of Kanto and make his wrath fell on the Viridian? If you want to preserve your useless head on your shoulder, you two should stop right there and go to your place, waiting disposal. Now leave, without make further blunder."

Blue stopped running like mad woman when she and Green get out from castle and sit under the tree, get her bottle and drink a whole bottle of water. Beside her, Green was sprawled upon the root of the tree, tried to speak between lagged breathe, glared Blue.

"Why… you… ran… like that…."

Shoved empty bottle into rucksack, Blue make a sharp retort to Green.

"What did you expected then, having a nice teatime by decorating it's finale with our blood?"

Greens glare was less venomous as he recover his breathe, and he spoke to Blue about their escapade as if assessing failed experiment of apprentice.

"At least, we should get away from there without giving them any suspicion. I believe that eavesdroppers will not stay still and wait us to get out from Viridian. Personally, I believe this incident force us to stay in monastery, instead of inn. Fight derived from wine and beer, and unfortunate death is not uncommon in inn, but mysterious death which also can be counted as sacrilege is seldom. Now let's go, I do not want some unfortunate clash in the street."

Green stood up and stride into street, Blue followed him, grumbling that he does not acknowledge her feat.

(30 minutes later.)

"From the bell tower, toward direction of market…"

"We are lost, aren't we?"

"We are on our way to a place for sleep in tonight, and I am trying to decide reasonable route to reach it, pesky girl."

Hearing Green's answer, Blue take hand of Green, started to walk to opposite direction where Green intended to go.

"What are you doing?"

"I am pretty sure that we can find a monastery if we go to this direction."

"Any solid reason?"

"Intuition of woman!"

(1 hour later.)

Hearing sounds of bells ringing, Green ask Blue.

"What did you say an hour ago?"

"I… intuition of woman?"

"Any positive consequence?"

"Well, Intuition is not always right, but I am pretty sure that I can find way in this time."

"Any solid reason?"

"Intuition of woman?"

Green prepared some logical reproach to Blue, but then, angelic voice reached to their ears.

"I… I think you lost, can I offer you some help?"

When they turn their head, they saw an angel without wings. Upon the little girls golden hair, sunshine of afternoon scattered brightly.

Smell of soup and bread was spread in the front garden of St. Amarillo monastery, when ringing sound of bell indicating time of supper resonated in the air. Greens stomach growled, betrayed his hunger to Blue, who rolled her eyes to Green. If 'kind girl' who helped them (and now smiling at Blue's expression) was not watching them, Green would shot a deadly glare to Blue.

"I am glad that I can be a help to you."

"Yes, yes, if it were not you, this narrow-minded prince and I might have to sleep on the cold street of this city. If it is convenient of you, why don't we eat our dinner together? I think this young gentleman can…."

"Not treat a dish to anyone, unfortunately. If you want to treat her, why don't you do it by yourself, pesky girl?"

"What? You…."

Before Blue says anything, little angel's word prevented dispute.

"I wish I can have dinner together, but I have to go back to my house, for my uncle will be worried unless I hurry. I wish you to spend nice evening in the protection and hospitality of holy lady Amarillo."

Bowing, blond girl disappeared into the crowds of street, take out a straw hat from her back and put it onto her head. Blue was waving hand for her while Green saw her smirking as if some mischievous idea was appeared in her head.

"I wonder what make you smile like that, is it some newfound plan for catastrophe which involve me?"

"Green, a man of stone-cold heart like you will never know about value of love. Love can make beauty, wealth, and great stories that will last forever. I believe such an adorable, kind, cute girl can even melt the ice cold heart of Red and be his special lady."

"That hypothesis is plausible, but it includes a critical problem, since it is practically impossible that Red spend time with her, to secure a relationship between them. Now let's go in for dinner. I am starving since a lady who has sharp intuition forced me skip lunch."

Before Blue can make a retort, Green turn to monastery, which faces setting sun goes over Mt. Silver. Under the same sun, a man with red eye was wandering in deep, dark forest. In the endless labyrinth of green leaves and hard twigs scattering orange sunshine of setting sun and buzzing with sounds of bug's wing, Red and Char were looking for someone. Sometime Weedles and Caterpies ran into Char and ran away from his ember, while Kakunas and Metapods watching over them intently. Now, hours were passed since two of them roamed over the forest, when a yellow thing met Red's glance. Instantly, Red put his sword into sheath, and his hard face softened, and Red slowly approached to the yellow thing with a smile on his face.

"I am back, Ama…."

Red cannot say anything when he got a full thundershock from a Pikachu. If Char were not there to divert attention of wild Pikachu, he might be got hit twice by it. Before Red recover from shock, it growled menacingly, then leapt to Char, biting his leg. Howling with pain, Char scratched its shoulder, which caused blood gushing out from newly made wound. Wild Pikachu retaliated by another thundershock, which made Char back away from it, twitching and staggering with shock and pain. Red ordered Char to shoot an ember to Pikachu, who made grimace before following order. Pikachu dodged it, but its foreleg cannot bear sudden strain, and it slipped on the grass and rolled over leaves and dirts of forest floor. Before it stand up again, Char did not missed the critical chance, ran toward it while shooting several embers, causing some nasty scratches from Chars claw and a lot of singed fur and skin. After ferociously whirling mass of fur, blood, and fire, Pikachu was knocked unto the ground, completely exhausted while Char loomed over it with blood stained claw rose to deliver the final blow. Wild Pikachu growled defiantly to Char, as if it did not fear death, and waited the blow to fell, but the man throw a red ball to Pikachu, which heard faint click when it lost conscious.

When Pikachu opened his eyes, his body was sticky and stench like wild peppermint stung his nose. It raised its head to see tall human sitting next of itself, in front of a fire. An orange lizard was resting at the opposite side of fire. Seeing that Pikachu was woken up, tall human put his hand into a sack and drag out some dried berries, offering it to Pikachu. While Pikachu nibbled the berries reluctantly, Red opened his mouth and apologized awkwardly.

"Sorry for make you surprised. I thought you are the girl I was looking for, since she has golden blond hair. Well, I believe potion will do for your wound. If you can move on, you are free to go now."

Pikachu did not say words, just glance his wound on foreleg which was not made by orange lizard or tall man, but by accursed dragon. It became an ugly mark since blood stopped by 'potion' thing tall man said. The other wounds also cured by human. Nodding his head for sign of gratitude, it rose to its feet to go back to his recent habitat. However, a blood-chilling cry of dragon splitted silent night of forest, followed by sharp scream of a Pikachu and desperate voice of human female calling for help. Tall man rose to his feet, picked up a branch from fire, used it as a torch and stride into woods. Orange lizard followed man, and Pikachu followed them limping.

Red reached forest road where screams were heard. In front of him, a girl with straw hat was sitting in the middle of the road, in her arm was a Pikachu bleeding wildly. A Dratini was hovering in front of her, baring its sharp teeth to girl, counting when to pounce toward her.

Red brandished his torch to Dratini, make it flinch, and block its way to the local child. The dragon showed no sign of running away.

"Si… sir, I…."

"Stand back, young lady. I will drive that dragon away."

Red draw his sword, then called Char to his right. To his surprise, Pikachu came to left side of Char, growling to wild Dratini. Wild Dratini bare its teeth to Pikachu, as if it was smirking. Then, without any warning or notice, it leapt to Red.

"Char, ember to its flank. Pikachu, thundershock."

Fire and spark of electricity directly hit on scale of dratini, but fire extinguished as if it made contact with ice, and spark disappeared into thin air. dratini did not miss this chance and tried to bite Char, but a yarn of silk shot from bush, forced it to be fall unto ground just beside of Char. Red turned his head to see a caterpie stumbled upon the grass, and it was the one who shot a string and bound the dragon. Blinded by fury, dratini fled up to air, diving t caterpie to deliver a death blow.

"Kitty, no!"

Girl dashed between her caterpie and dratini, try to protect bug pokemon. She hugged her friend, closed her eyes, and waited blow to fell. However, no pain had surged to her body. When she opened her eyes, she saw a tall man stood between her and rampaging dragon. The man's left arm was badly bitten by dragon, and blood falling down to ground while her eyes widen with shock.

"Sir, your arm is...!"

Her voice did not reach to Red's ear. His senses were focused unto dragon, Char, and pikachu. Char, who rolled unto ground when dratini charged into caterpie, rapidly running toward him, with claw ready to scratch the dratini. Pikachu was collecting electricity on his cheek, and spark was running through its body. Wielding his sword and made dratini back away, Red ordered to his pokemons.

"Pikachu, thundershock to dratini, divert its focus. Char, scratch it and shower it by ember."

Pikachu shot thndershock, dratini avoided it elegantly, then charge to pikachu. In that moment, Char caught it in flank, left long claw mark by scratch, which made it stagger in air. Char showered ember without any delay, causing the dratini to writhe its body with pain as fire mercilessly devoured its scale. At last, it's writhing subsided and it glared to Red, waiting its death with defiant look in its eyes. Red glared back, and ordered Char to shot one more ember to the dragon. Char opened his mouth to fire, but it closed mouth again when he saw a miracle.

Human girl, with pikachu in her arm and caterpie on her shoulder, brushed past Red and put her right hand on the head of dying dratini, while her left hand made contact with wounded pikachu. Then, she sang a song with angelic voice.

"Pray my lord, to pity thy children in pain

Pray my lord, to help thy children stand up again

Pray my lord, to clear thy children's heart shine."

To Red's surprise, dratini's scale shine again, and Pikachu restored its health as girls hand emitted yellow glow. Moreover, pain and fury in the eyes of dratini were settled down. When the glow faded, dratini ran off to woods. Char stepped out to chase it, but Red stopped Char, and he collapsed upon the grass, leaving dots of blood upon the blades of grasses. The girl hurried to Red, placed her hand upon Red's arm. Her white hand stained red by his blood, but she did not care. Then, she chanted same song she sang when she cured dratini. Within a second, Blood stopped flowing and scar upon Red's arm disappeared as if there was none. Red bowed his head for thanks and expressed his gratitude by his own taciturn manner.

"Thanks for tending my wound, young lady."

Little girl, who diverted her gaze to Pikachu dozing in her arm, sprang up with her face blushed with embarrassment. Hiding her face by straw hat, she stammered.

"It… it is nothing sir, compared your feat, saving my life and my friends life. I have no words to express my gratitude. Ah!"

A gentle night wind swept over forest road, caught straw hat and reveal girls beautiful face. Despite Red swiftly caught the hat, it was too late for her to hide her face. Therefore Red's eyes met with green eyes he will never forget, and to the girl his red eyes seem to siphon every secret she has, which she swear not to reveal anyone except one whom she love.

"Amarillo?"

When red eyed man spoke her name, Amarillo del Bosque Verde, or so-called Yellow panicked, for no one out of her blood know her name, except one. However, she cannot believe that her beloved boy, who was cheerful and kind has become gentle yet grim man like this one.

Red regretted to say the name of his love in front of someone who he met an hour ago, since it was clear to his eyes that the lady was upset because of the fact that he mistook her as one he know, for the fact that she has same blond hair and green eyes. Before the girl calm down, Red spoke with low voice.

"Sorry for my rudeness, young lady. I have mistaken you with someone I know."

It might be stupid thinking, but Yellow was relieved by the man's voice. For it is possible that there could be another Amarillo in the Viridian that this man wants to find. Yet, her heart ached, since it means that she have to wait longer to meet her love. Thinking about such a thing darken her expression, and a droplet of tear fallen down on her hand.

Red was alarmed when the girl was weeping. Clumsily, he pulled out a handkerchief and passed it to the lady. When her sobbing was calmed, he offered an escort to her.

"Can I escort you to your home? Since that dratini's incident, I think this forest is a dangerous place for one to go by unarmed."

One cannot count hours that passed when two walked through forest road, chatting with each other. Pika, the pikachu which was caught by Red and named by Yellow, was become friendly with Chuchu, Pikachu of Yellow. Char followed his master without showing any hint of fatigue while Kitty was dozing off upon the shoulder of Yellow. While they were having conversation with each other, they know each other's name, Red and Yellow, and object of Red's Journey, and they named the Pikachu of Red as Pika. Then, they had a chance to talk about reason why Red is wandering in the Viridian forest in evening. When Red said 'I have someone whom I want to meet', Yellow recommended Red to meet her uncle, who knows many families near Viridian forest.

At last, they arrived at the cottage of Mr. Wilton when Moon rose from Mt. Moon. Yellow stopped dead when she stepped out from hedge and go into clearing, sensing something strange. Red, who was following her, collided straightly on her back.

"Something bothers you, lady Yellow?"

"Yes… something is wrong in here, be careful, sir Red."

Red grasped his sword when door of cottage opened violently, and a middle-aged man was rolled out from it, sprawled in the midst of the clearing. Faint light in the cottage revealed silhouette of two heavy-armored soldiers, and a young man with silver embroidered sable cloak and long red hair. In Yellow's eyes, red haired man's face was very similar with Red, but unlike grim and mysterious expression of Red, his face show off pride and cruelty. Young man approached to old man, then tip of his scimitar was pointed toward neck of old man, Mr. Wilton. When he saw that sight, Red cannot help but hold his own sword tight, prepare to charge into the clearing if it is needed so.

"Mercy, young lord, what could this old fisherman done wrong?"

Instead of answering question, young nobleman threatened old man, gasping from pain and terror.

"This is my last time to ask you this question. Where is the child of forest?"

"How can a fisherman know such a thing, milord? I… I do not know about such a thing, please, mercy!"

Ignoring appeal of the old man, red –haired knight held his scimitar high, to kill the old man. His eyes flashed with silver light under the moonlight. Yellow cannot stand anymore. Her beloved uncle, who raised her like she was his own daughter, is in danger because of her. She should save him, thought like this, she tried to jump into clearing. However, a black shadow sprinted from behind of her, and it blocked the sword and saved the man from death. Young lord's face turned from surprise to terror when he saw the man of black cloak, Red. Like a flash, he moved back, behind the guards who draw their sword.

"You… you!"

Face of Red was expressionless, yet his sword flashed dangerously and his voice was filled with menace.

"Long time no see, silver. Now, why don't you stop bullying these people and go back to castle? If you ignore my words, you might get badly hurt."

Silver's fair face was distorted with rage and fear for a moment, but it came back as usual stoic poker face. He ordered his followers as if he was making an order in local bar.

"Let's go."

Red put his sword into sheath after he finally confirmed as Silver and his followers goes over hedge. At the same time, Yellow helped her uncle to go back to house. In the home, Yellow was busy for making some patches for bruises of uncle Wilton, while Red made a temporary bed in the living room for the old man. Red cannot know exactly what time was that when he was finally able to ask Wilton about Amarillo, but he can speculate that was over midnight. When he heard the name, old man has slight trembling hand and a few good seconds of silence. Then, he said that he did not heard such name nearby, but Red would believe that old man was hiding truth from him unless he had Yellow's words about credit of Wilton.

"So, she disappeared as a fairy queen of midsummer night, while I left in this world to miss her for my whole life. I deeply appreciate your help, Mr. Wilton. Now, if you excuse me, I will go back to the castle, for my friends are waiting me."

Wilton was sorry to the young traveler for hiding truth from him, but he believed that identity and name of Amarillo should not be known to this world. Many children of forest were inherited immense power of forest and worshipped as god in ancient era before castle of Viridian built, and they was praised as saint after the sacrifice of lady Amarillo, who helped Ignatius, the Red Dragon to drive evils away from Kanto. However, there were hours of darkness that they were persecuted by those who feared power of them, and forced to use their power to injustice by those who thirst for blood and power for countless time since man settled in the Viridian. Wilton believed that these days, when his late sister and her little girl held the name of 'child of forest' are not a bright day of glory. His late sister was killed by team rocket, burned alive with her husband in their own home, just after Wilton escaped with his newborn niece in his arm and last word of his sister in his heart, that her true name should not known to the world until the Red Dragon, the only one who can save her little daughter, newborn child of forest from her cursed fate, come back to Viridian.

"Well then, goodbye, Mr. Wilton, lady Yellow. I hope you a good night."

Heavy footstep just reached at the doorstep when a gentle tugging stopped Red. Turning around, Red saw the little hand of Yellow caught the hem of his cloak.

"Have I bothered you, lady Yellow?"

Yellow studied her uncle's face while she stammered, offering Red to sleep in her cottage and go back to the Viridian next day.

"I… I think it will be better for you to spend a night in this humble place and meet your friend tomorrow. Since it is late and I believe roaming Viridian Forest in dark is not good. Can he spend a night in the spare room, uncle?"

Wilton did not approve the idea of his niece, for he thought about a slight possibility that this man who saved her might be a villain who has evil intention in his heart. However, he cannot send away a guest who saved him and Yellow due to groundless accusation. Therefore, Wilton got out from room, muttering about making a bed. Red cannot refuse Yellow's offer, for he do not believe that he can get out from Viridian unscathed in the next morning. Moreover, Char and Pika were already exhausted, sleeping on the wooden floor of the little cottage. Sigh of resignation and fatigue came out from lip of Red as he nodded to Yellow, mumbling 'thank you.' to her and dozing in a stool next to table when Wilton came back.

"Well then, I made a bed in the spare room for you, follow me, lad."

Spare room was a space which should be on the verge between room and a mere additional space. It was filled with a newly made bed, a wicker basket filled with old, ragged traveling garments, and a sack with hole on its surface, and a weather-beaten wooden staff. It is quite stuffy in the room, yet it is neither dirty nor reeking some bad stench, and it was enough for Red. Putting his rucksack on the floor and placed balls upon the basket, Red thanked for hospitality to Wilton, who turned his back toward the door, saying some words that Red barely able to hear.

"Sleep well, lad. You cannot endure your journey unless you sleep well tomorrow. I know it, since I used to be an adventurer like you, but I resigned it to take care of Yellow."

Last part of the old man's voice did not reach the ears of Red as he fall into deep abyss of sleep. Wilton was surprised to see Yellow in the living room, for he thought she had gone into her bedroom. Before he open his mouth, Yellow said that she has a request for him.

"What do you mean, Yellow?"

"I will go with sir Red, I do not want you to got hurt because of me. I do not want anyone to put into danger and hardship because of me. So please, uncle let me leave this forest for once."

Wilton cannot say 'no' immediately since Yellow's eyes glint with will he never saw in his life. However, he had to fulfill his duty, which was endowed upon him by his sister and brother-in-law. Therefore, he had to dishearten her.

"I know what you think, but I am sorry to let you down. Your parents asked me to treat you as my own daughter, and no father will put his daughter into danger to save his own skin. Moreover, as I always said, you will be able to get out from this pain and danger when Red Dragon himself will come back to Viridian to save its people from great evil."

Green eyes of Yellow were filled with tear when her feeling finally reached its limit. She said everything in her heart with tears rolling down from her eyes.

"How much, how much should we wait for that long-gone king? That king, whom is told as the one that will save whole Kanto, had not come when little, innocent ones like my parent was killed! I do not want to rely on some strange legends or prophecies! I will go alone, if that can save people around me from immediate danger!"

Before shocked Wilton say a word, Yellow kicked opened the door, and ran toward the darkness of the night. Her steps did not stop until she reaches the side of a small pond, where magikarps swam and butterfrees fly. Weeping her tears with her sleeves, yellow slumped upon the grasses. Chuchu and Kitty watched Yellow with worried glance, while Yellow answered that glance by rubbing them and saying 'I am alright.' Chuchu was trying to say something when leaves rustled and a man appeared from there. Slowly, Red came out between with Pika on his shoulder, got a wary glance from Chuchu. Then, he approached toward Yellow and sit next to her.

"I am sorry for eavesdropping and stalking, lady Yellow. But the plank wall was too fragile to block sound, and your footstep was too conspicuous in my eyes, and I am too worried to let you wander around this forest alone in midnight."

Two of them sat on the side of pond, while stars wordlessly watching over them in the night sky. At last, when first light of dawn pierced the sky, Yellow opened her mouth.

"I will not bother you if you heard it. Would you take me to your journey, I admit I do not know much about travelling in wilderness, but I can make simple dishes and I will do my best to not be a burden of you, so please let me follow your journey, at least until you wish to do so. Please, I do not want anyone to get hurt because of me…."

At first, Red intended to say 'no' to Yellow, and send her back to her uncle, whom he believed as the only source of safety she can acquire. However, he cannot say such thing to a determined girl. He already broke a solemn promise with Amarillo, and that was a heavy sin which he will bear in his heart, it was that sin, which push Red to not to make the heart of Yellow hurt. He pulled out a piece of cloth from his cloak and cleaned tears from her cheek. Then, he said those statements, which will bind their future altogether.

"If you wish so, I have no way but respect your decision. However, if you want to go with me, you must persuade Mr. Wilton, while I should make my friends to understand your situation and accept you to our party. They might understand it, or they might not understand your intention. Still, one thing is as sure as the sun. By the name of Great lord Arceus and free dreamer Mew, I, Red hearby declare that I will keep lady Yellow from any danger that threats her in this journey."

As he finishes his oath, Red kneeled before Yellow, bowing. When he raised his head, bright morning sunlight made a halo around the head of her, like holy lady Amarillo portrayed in the stained glasses of local cathedral in the Pallet.

"I can't believe it!"

Blue shouted when they were blocked by guards at the 'Stony Gate', due to the fact that king had gone with queen Clair and sir Gold Noubough, the younger cousin of the king, to Saffron city, the plutocrat city which lies in the middle of Saffronia plane. Now, they are on the 22nd Route, or so-called 'Victory road' to go back to Viridian and pick Red up, and then go through that infamous, bug-ridden forest of Viridian. The sun was steadily goes up toward high sky while two of them trudged silently on the road. Suddenly, something burst out from hedge and barely missed Green, who was walking with half-closed eyes, stumbled upon the ground. Blue quickly pulled out pokeball, which burst out and let Sauri out. Forced to fight with wild pokemon without notice, Sauri grumbled and faced his opponent, wild spearow with irritated face.

"Sauri, tackle!"

Sauri tackled the spearow, made it rolled on the road, its feathers were covered with dust. Blue smiled at that scene, but her smile rapidly faded as spearow sprang and get close to Sauri, then pecking her rapidly, causing serious wounds. Cursing, Blue tried to load an arrow on her bowstring, but to her dismay, arrow fall from her hand, slided unto ground. At the same time, spearow was rolled over the ground again, in this time got hit by water from squirtle. Blue dropped the bow, and grab the pokeball which was hung up on her belt, throwing it toward the spearow. Ball enveloped the bird pokemon, shivered trice, then with a clicking sound, it's trembling finally stopped. Blue picked up the ball while Green scooped up Sauri and passed her to Blue. Finished to check the wounds of Sauri, Blue returned her to pokeball, than picked up the arrow that she dropped. Green dusted his robe as he got up from the ground, muttering about wild pokemons. As his robe was cleaned of dust, he asked Blue whether she got hurt or not.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I think we should hurry."

"To pokemon center?"

"To pokemon center."

Several minutes later, they arrived at the pokemon center of Viridian, where healer Joy (whose true name was unknown to others except healers of pokemon center.) treated Blue's pokemons with special healing salves and potions. At the same time, Green sat next to Blue, waiting Sauri to be healed.

"Do not worry, she will be alright."

Blue wordlessly caught the hand of Green. His hand was cold at first, but it gave warmth to her as she kept holding his hand. She had been holding his hand tightly until healer Joy brought pokeballs of Sauri and Spearow, which were completely healed.

Wilton tried his best to suppress his own emotion as Yellow sat in the chair in front of him, asked him to allow her to go out from safety of the forest. The young man, who was standing behind of her is not helpful to him for controlling his irritation. Clamp his mouth like cloyster, Wilton heard his niece's word silently.

"Uncle Wilton, I… I am sorry about last night. I deeply regret such a word I said to you. So… so, could you let me go out the forest? I… I do not want you to get hurt because of me, and I want to see the world outside of this forest."

Yellow raise her head to see her uncle's face, which was unreadable like some stone. When she prepared to say more words to persuade him, Red opened his mouth and said several words, which made eyebrows of Wilton twitched and Yellow panicked.

"It is not my position to order you to do this or that, but I personally believe that you should allow her to leave this forest. Of course, outside of the forest is dangerous enough, but I do not think inside of the forest is not safe enough to her to live happy life. Moreover, it might be credulous to you, but I had sworn to the Arceus to protect her by my life, so please give a credit to me."

Wilton did not say anything, but deeply buried in his own thought. Since he knows about hardships of journey, he cannot approve Yellow to the world outside of the forest alone, or with some strange lad he did not know, even if there is not a special danger lurking around the corner. However, he also knows that 'special danger' already got her scent. It was sheer luck that 'strange lad' was there to chase those ruffian, or so-called city guards away. If danger is near, than it might be better for Yellow to run away from it, and if it is right choice, she might need everything that can be helpful, including a man who is quite good at sword.

Wilton rose from his couch, left the room without any word. Yellow waited, trembling. A big, callous hand of Red was laid upon her shoulder, as if trying to comfort her. She waited her uncle, with a knight who had sworn for her.

When Wilton got back to the room, he held a staff and a fishing rod in his right hand, and an old linen bag in the other hand. Sighing, he put the bag on the table, and passed the staff and rod to Yellow. Slowly, he spoke with heavy voice.

"That staff, rod and bag were used by me, more than a decade and half ago. Use them well in your journey, Yellow."

Yellow hugged her uncle tightly, with tears flowing with sorry and gratitude. Wilton patted his niece's bag affectionately, without saying anything.

Yellow got up to her room, busily packing clothes to leave. Then, she found a piece of parchment under her bed, which she had got from her uncle for her 14th birthday. Upon it, she furiously scribbled with a quill pen, while look of sadness within her eyes.

Wilton was sat upon a stump of wood, while Red was leaning upon the wall of the cottage, waiting Yellow to finish packing. Suddenly, Wilton asked Red.

"You said that you sworn her to protect her with your life, right?"

"Yes, I made an oath to her."

"Then keep it, for she had a scar in her heart when a boy broke bow which he had with her."

"I will do as you wish, Mr. Wilton."

Their conversation was stopped when Yellow, who finally finished packing, came out from cottage. On her belt, six pokeballs which were in the bag were hung up, and Chuchu and Kitty was already in them. She gave a scroll of parchment to her uncle, and gave him a last hug. Then she bade farewell to him, and disappeared into hedges, with Red following her like a shepherd dog following sheep. Finally, when two of them faded into forest, Wilton can finally look over the scroll Yellow gave to him. To his surprise, it was to Ross, the boy who left a scar in Yellow's heart by do not came back to her. Get into silent house, Wilton slumped to the couch, and sat upon it for a long time.

Yellow believed that she can walk quite fast in the forest, but Red stride with speed that she cannot match. If he did not wait patiently when she was too far behind, they might have been separated in the forest. When she saw ahead, Red was waiting her under a tall oak tree, with Pika and Chuchu under his feet, chatting with each other. When she caught up with him, she said, with panting.

"I am very sorry to my poor uncle, what he shall do alone, heartbroken?"

"He will do well, since he decided by himself to send you, lady Yellow. However, if you were not to get back to your own home, I will gladly escort you to there."

Red regretted to say such a thing when he saw determination in Yellow's face. It was like Green flame.

"I did not left him there if have to go back to him now. So, I wish you to keep your oath for me, will you do it, sir Red?"

"By my life, lady Yellow."

"Just call me Yellow, and please, do not be too cautious with your words."

"If you call me 'Red', then I will do as so, lady Yellow."

Upon the remark of Red, Yellow smiled, and said.

"Yes, Red."

Their talking led them to the southern side of the forest, which was very close with the northern gate of the Viridian, guards of which passed them without serious check. When they passed the gate, veered around the inner castle, they finally reached the great tree, Green and Blue were sitting under the tree and waited for them.

"Ah, lady Blue, sir Green, I am honored to meet you."

"Oh, aren't you the girl… hey, Red, we waited for you!"

When Blue and Green finished greeting, which was filled with some rueful muttering to Red, at last Red can explain why Yellow was with him. Hearing it, Green only said, "Do as you want." and shut his mouth, while Blue heard Yellow's story(which, Red believe is a bit exaggerrated when it comes to what he had done.) and exclaimed with some strange ideas about romance.

"So, I will go with your journey, nice to meet you, lady Blue, sir Green."

Yellow made an address to them, which Green answered by nodding and said 'Call me Green, nice to meet you.' While reaction of Blue was much more dynamic, for it was hugging her and patted her head. Sighing, Red approached to two girls, to put Blue away from Yellow. After a reproachful look from Blue, four of them go through north gate, and get into the deepest heart of the Viridian Forest.

In that night, Giovanni had a late dinner with special guest, his son Silver, who requested urgent meeting with him. Duke of Viridian was surprised when his son has faint scar on his hand.

"Greeting, Silver, so, did you find the child of forest?"

He did not expect much in such a short time, but his expectation was shattered in a totally different way he had imagined when he heard Silvers words.

"You mean 'he' came back to Viridian forest?"

"Yes, father. I saw him with the girl 'Yellow', whom I suspect strongly as the child of forest. I believe he had gone north to Pewter, but I do not have any evidence to prove it."

Giovanni rose up from his seat, rang a bell to brought paper and pen, then he scribbled furiously upon the paper. When he finished, he passed it to silver.

"I am sorry, my son, but you should send this to Arianna, who is in the Mt. Moon. Make haste, no fight, hide yourself in the darkness. When your sister got her letter, get back to here as fast as you can, do you understand?"

"I will obey your instruction, father."

Silver bowed once before he threw open the window of the dining room, and jumped unto the ground, then hide in the shadow. Giovanni watched over his son, who rapidly ran through the shadow of castle.

"I hope we can meet soon, my son."

Said Giovanni, shutting the window.


End file.
